The present invention generally relates to systems for routing telephone calls to appropriate numbers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) based system and methods for routing telephone calls based on the location of the calling party.
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various communication services and system components. Although known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, acronyms will be defined as follows:
AINxe2x80x94Advanced Intelligent Network
AMAxe2x80x94Automatic Message Accounting
CCISxe2x80x94Common Channel Interoffice Signaling
COxe2x80x94Central Office
CPNxe2x80x94Calling Party Number
CPRxe2x80x94Call Processing Record
DNxe2x80x94Dialed Number Trigger
DRSxe2x80x94Data Reporting System
EOxe2x80x94End Office (EO)
ISCPxe2x80x94Integrated Service Control Point
LSPxe2x80x94Local Service Provider
NPAxe2x80x94Number Plan Area, i.e., area code
NXXxe2x80x94Central Office Code
RTNxe2x80x94Routing Telephone Number
SCExe2x80x94Service Creation Environment
SCPxe2x80x94Service Control Point
SCCPxe2x80x94Signaling Connection Control Part
SMSxe2x80x94Service Management System
SPCxe2x80x94Signaling Point Code
SS7xe2x80x94Signaling System 7
SSPxe2x80x94Service Switching Point
STPxe2x80x94Signaling Transfer Point
TATxe2x80x94Terminating Attempt Trigger
TCAPxe2x80x94Transaction Capabilities Applications Protocol
In recent years, a number of new telephone service features have been provided by advanced intelligent communications networks such as an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). The AIN evolved out of a need to increase the capabilities of the telephone network architecture to meet the growing needs of telephone service customers. The AIN architecture generally comprises two networks, a data messaging network and a trunked communications network. The trunked communications network handles voice and data communications between dispersed network locations, whereas the data messaging network is provided for controlling operations of the trunked communications network.
An illustration of the basic components of an AIN architecture is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, Central Offices (CO) 10-16 are provided for sending and receiving data messages from an Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP) 20 via a Signaling Transfer Point (STP) 30-34. The data messages are communicated to and from the COs 10-16 and the ISCP 20 along a Common Channel Inter-Office Signaling (CCIS) network 22. Each CO 10-16 serves as a network Service Switching Point (SSP) to route telephone calls between a calling station (e.g., station 40) and a called station (e.g., station 48) through the trunked communications network 24-26. For more information regarding AIN, see Berman, Roger K., and Brewster, John H., xe2x80x9cPerspectives on the AIN Architecture,xe2x80x9d IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1992, pp. 27-32, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
While prior AIN or AIN-type intelligent network applications may have provided various features to subscribers and users, these prior applications do not allow users to dial one telephone number and reach a single point of contact for multiple services provided by a subscriber. Current systems and methods require users to identify one of many possible numbers to call depending on the specific information or service desired from the subscriber. This requires users to know the telephone number of all departments or service groups of the subscriber that they need information from.
Moreover, none of the current systems and methods allow a user to dial an abbreviated telephone number to access services from a subscriber. Currently, the user must lookup, write down, or memorize a full seven or more digit number for each department or service group that they may need information from.
Therefore, a system and method is needed that allows users to dial one telephone number and reach a single point of contact for information and services provided by a subscriber, and that provides an abbreviated telephone number that is easy to remember for accessing the single point of contact for services from the subscriber.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for geographical call routing for a non-emergency calling service that substantially obviates one or more of the problems arising from the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an AIN system and method that routs calls to a non-emergency service based on the geographical location of the caller.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an AIN system and method that allows users to dial one telephone number and reach a single point of contact for services provided by a subscriber.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an AIN system and method that allows users to dial an abbreviated telephone number that is easy to remember for accessing a single point of contact for services from a subscriber.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is directed to an advanced intelligent communications system for routing telephone calls based on the location of a calling party. The system includes: a plurality of call origination telephones; at least one switching device operatively connected to at least one of the plurality of call origination telephones, the at least one switching device servicing calls placed by at least one calling party using one of the plurality of call origination telephones; a processor operatively connected to the at least one switching device, the processor determining routing of the calls placed by the at least one calling party; a storage device operatively connected to the processor, the storage device containing location information related to the at least one calling party; and at least one destination telephone operatively connected to at least one of the at least one switching device, wherein the processor sends routing information to the at least one switching device for routing calls to one of the at least one destination telephone and a terminating announcement, based on the location of the at least one calling party.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each at least one switching device has an associated signaling point code that is used by the processor to determine the location of the at least one calling party relative to a defined service area.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the signaling point code indicates whether the at least one switching device services only calls within the defined service area.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the signaling point code indicates whether the at least one switching device services calls both within the defined service area and outside of the defined area.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each signaling point code that indicates whether the at least one switching device services only calls within the defined service area, has an associated call routing telephone number.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the storage device contains information mapping the signaling point codes to the associated call routing telephone number for the at least one switching device that services only calls within the defined service area.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, for the signaling point codes that indicate the at least one switching device does not service any calls within the defined service area, the processor sends routing information to the at least one switching device to route the call to the terminating announcement.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the storage device contains information indicating whether the signaling point codes represent switching devices that service telephones within the service area.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the storage device contains information indicating whether the signaling point codes represent switching devices that service telephones both in the service area and outside the service area.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the storage device contains information mapping telephone numbers of the at least one calling party to associated zip codes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the storage device contains information mapping the associated zip codes to call routing telephone numbers.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, information regarding the processing of the calls placed by the at least one calling party is recorded.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a report generator generates reports based on the information recorded.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the calls placed by the at least one calling party are to an abbreviated telephone number comprising three digits.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the calls placed by the at least one calling party are to xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d plus an abbreviated telephone number comprising three digits.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the calls placed by the at least one calling party are to xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d plus an abbreviated telephone number comprising three digits.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the defined service area comprises multiple service areas.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the at least one switch device comprises at least one of a 5 ESS switch, a AXE 10 switch, a 1 AESS switch, and a DMS 100 switch.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the at least one switching device comprises an AIN switch.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the at least one switching device comprises a non-AIN switch.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the at least one switching device is a host switching device that services at least one remote terminal.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the present invention includes a method for routing a call based on the location of the calling party number in an advanced intelligent communications system that includes: receiving a telephone call at a switching point, the telephone call being from a calling party number to an abbreviated dialed number; determining if the abbreviated dialed number is a triggering number; notifying a service control point of receipt of the telephone call by the switching point if the abbreviated dialed number is a triggering number; classifying the switching point; determining the location of the calling party number; determining the appropriate routing of the telephone call based on the location of the calling party number; sending call routing information regarding the telephone call to the switching point; and routing the telephone call to one of a destination number and a default announcement.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the abbreviated dialed number comprises three digits.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the abbreviated dialed number comprises xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 plus three digits.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the abbreviated dialed number comprises xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 plus three digits.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the classifying includes determining whether the switching point receives telephone calls only from within a defined service area.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the classifying includes determining whether the switching point receives telephone calls from both within a defined service area and outside the defined service area.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the notifying further comprises sending information related to the switching point to the service control point.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the determining if the abbreviated dialed number is a triggering number includes comparing the information related to the switching point to location information.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the notifying includes sending information related to the calling party number to the service control point.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the determining of the location comprises comparing a zip code of the calling party number to location information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the determining of the location comprises determining the location of the service switching point.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the determining of the appropriate routing comprises determining the zip code of the location of the calling party number.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the routing comprises routing the telephone call to the destination number closest to the calling party number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the default announcement recites a message and terminates the call.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the present invention includes an advanced intelligent communications system for routing telephone calls based on the location of a calling party that includes: calling means for originating a telephone call; switching means operatively connected to the calling means, the switching means servicing calls placed by a calling party using the calling means; processor means operatively connected to the switching means, the processor means determining routing of the calls placed by the calling party; storage means operatively connected to the processor means, the storage means containing location information related to the calling party; and at least one destination site operatively connected to at least one of the switching means, wherein the processor means sends routing information to the switching means for routing calls to one of the at least one destination site and a terminating announcement, based on the location of the calling party.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the switching means has an associated signaling point code that is used by the processor means to determine the location of the calling party.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the signaling point code indicates whether the switching means services only calls from within a defined service area.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the signaling point code indicates whether the switching means services calls from both within the defined service area and from outside of the defined area.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, each signaling point code that indicates whether the switching means services only calls from within a defined service area, has an associated call routing telephone number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the storage means contains information mapping the signaling point codes to the associated call routing telephone number for the switching means that services only calls from within the defined service area.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, for the signaling point codes that indicate the switching means does not service any calls from within the defined service area, the processor means sends routing information to the switching means to route the call to the terminating announcement.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the storage means contains information indicating whether the signaling point codes represent switching means that service calls from within the service area.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the storage means contains information indicating whether the signaling point codes represent switching means that service calls from both within the service area and outside the service area.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the storage means contains information mapping telephone numbers of the calling party to associated zip codes.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the storage means contains information mapping the associated zip codes to call routing telephone numbers.
According to another aspect of the present invention, information regarding the processing of the calls placed by the at least one calling party is recorded.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the invention includes means for generating reports based on the information recorded.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the calls placed by the calling party are to an abbreviated telephone number comprising three digits.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the calls placed by the calling party are to an abbreviated telephone number comprising xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d plus three additional digits.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the calls placed by the calling party are to an abbreviated telephone number comprising xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d plus three additional digits.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the present invention includes an advanced intelligent communications system for routing a call based on the location of the calling party number that includes: receiving means for receiving a telephone call at a switching point, the telephone call being from a calling party number to an abbreviated dialed number; determining means for determining if the abbreviated dialed number is a triggering number; notifying means for notifying a service control point of receipt of the telephone call by the switching point if the abbreviated dialed number is a triggering number; classifying means for classifying the switching point; second determining means for determining the location of the calling party number; third determining means for determining the appropriate routing of the telephone call based on the location of the calling party number; sending means for sending call routing information regarding the telephone call to the switching point; and routing means for routing the telephone call to one of a destination number and a default announcement.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the abbreviated dialed number includes a telephone number that comprises three digits.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the abbreviated dialed number comprises a telephone number that comprises xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 plus three additional digits.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the abbreviated dialed number includes a telephone number that comprises xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 plus three additional digits.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the classifying means determines whether the switching point receives telephone calls only from within a defined service area.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the classifying means determines whether the switching point receives telephone calls from both within a defined service area and outside the defined service area.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the notifying means further sends information related to the switching point to the service control point.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the first determining means further compares the information related to the switching point to location information.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the notifying means further sends information related to the calling party number to the service control point.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the second determining means compares a zip code of the calling party number to location information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the second determining means determines the location of the service switching point.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the third determining means determines the zip code of the location of the calling party number.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the routing means routes the telephone call to the destination number closest to the calling party number.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the default announcement recites a message and terminates the call.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description to follow, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the methods particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof together with the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory, and are intended to provide further examples and an explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrating one embodiment of the invention. The drawings, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.